


Mindless

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan thinks Reid needs to get out of his own head. His solution? Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless

**Author's Note:**

> The song featured is Shut Up And Dance by Walk The Moon!
> 
> I'm actually really proud of this even though it's cheesy and maybe OOC.

Reid could feel the other agent eyeing him closely. After a minute or two, he sighed and closed the book he’d been reading. “I can’t focus with you staring at me like that.”

He lifted his head, glancing at Morgan who was sitting at the other end of the couch. Morgan had invited him over after they’d arrived home from a case in Florida. The invitation had seem welcoming enough at first but now Reid was questioning if coming over had been the right choice.

“Do you always do that?” Morgan asked, pointing at the book in his lap.

Reid blinked, peering down at the book. The cover was old, worn. He looked back at Morgan, his eyebrows furrowing together. “You mean...” He softly ran his fingers over the spine of the book. “Read?”

“Not exactly,” Morgan replied, shrugging. He kicked his feet off the couch. Reid watched him. He was making that face he always did when he was thinking about something. Considering something. “Do you always read after coming home from a case?”

He licked his lips, still watching him. “Usually. Why?”

Morgan leaned his head back, glancing at him. “This case, it was particularly bad.” He paused for a moment, searching the doctor’s face for an answer to a question he hadn’t even asked yet. “Don’t you want to get your mind off it?” 

Reid shifted, the couch sinking under his weight. “Reading - “

“Reading stimulates your mind,” Morgan interrupted. “Haven’t you ever considered doing something that actually distracts you? That makes you - “ his teeth skimmed over his bottom lip, thinking “ - feel mindless for a bit?”

He didn’t know why but something about the way Morgan was talking was sending butterflies through him. Reid slowly moved the book off his lap, setting it on the table. “I don’t think feeling mindless sounds very intriguing. I like my mind feeling... there.”

Morgan laughed, soft and breathless. “It’s not literal, kid.”

“I know,” Reid pouted, his eyes still glued onto him. “Do you have something in mind?”

He knew he did by the way Morgan grinned. "I don't know. Do you trust me?"

Reid knew he was being dramatic for the flare of it and rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Derek," he started, "have I put my life in your hands multiple times before?" He tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow. "Oh, wait, I have." Morgan glanced at him, obviously unimpressed with his joke. Reid pursed his lips, trying not to laugh. "Yes, I trust you."

"Good," Morgan said as he stood up, extending a hand. 

Reid blinked, staring blankly at the hand being offered to him. "Excuse me?"

"Ah," Morgan said suddenly, and he was pulling his hand away. "One second, I forgot something."

He watched as Morgan walked over to the table and removed his phone from his pocket. He lingered there for a couple minutes, clicking buttons on his phone. Reid was almost bored of waiting when suddenly music filled the room. It wasn't a song he knew but it wasn't necessarily bad. 

 _"Oh don't you dare look back._  
_Just keep your eyes on me."_

"What are you doing?" Reid asked as Morgan placed the phone on the table and walked back over to him.

He was grinning again, that same grin Reid enjoyed seeing so much. "Give me your hand."

Reid stared him down, his eyes going from his hand before stopping at his face. "Why?"

Morgan's lips grew tight as he stifled a laugh, wiggling his fingers. "I thought you were a genius, Reid."

"I am," he quickly countered. "But I don't - " Reid glanced at the phone on the table. The lyrics hit him.

 _"Ooh-ooh-hoo,_  
_Shut up and dance with me."_

Reid looked back at Morgan, his eyes widening. "You want me to dance with you," he deadpanned.

"I mean," Morgan's hand reached out a little farther, "only if you're up for it."

Reid wasn't the dancing type, he really wasn't. He wasn't even sure he knew how to dance - was there a proper way to dance? - but despite all those thoughts he reached out for Morgan's hand. And he knew it was the right decision the second Morgan grinned so large it almost looked painful.

"Now we don't have a lot of room but that's okay," Morgan started, pulling him out into the center of the room. He quickly moved the table out of the way with his foot. "That just means you'll need to keep yourself from going too crazy, okay?" he finished, and Reid laughed softly.

"That won't be a problem, trust me."

Morgan brought him closer; the tips of their shoes touching, their chests inches away from coming together. Reid breathed in, and there was no denying just how nervous he was. "Come on," Morgan mumbled, placing a hand on the doctor's hip and the other on his shoulder. Reid quickly mimicked his movements, though both of his hands ended up on the agent's shoulders. "This is meant to _help_ you relax, not stress you out even more." Morgan smiled, taking a step to the right. "So relax, will you?"

Reid followed his steps, slow and unsure at first. The music helped him some, moving him along. "I can't. Dancing is - "

"Dancing isn't all about statistics and stuff, pretty boy," Morgan started, his voice dropping low. He yanked him closer, and now their chests were touching. Reid swallowed, his throat bobbing, and tried not to think too much about it. "It's about feeling the music and moving naturally."

He stepped back, bringing Reid with him. "You can do that, can't you?"

Reid's tongue darted out, dampening his chapped lips, and he scrambled to keep up with Morgan. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Shh," Morgan muttered, leaning in closer. Their noses touched, and Reid felt the air go out of him. "Relax, Spencer."

Reid didn't say a word. Not because he didn't have anything he _could_ say but because he knew whatever he said would be way too high-pitched for his liking. He felt Morgan's hand move up, resting comfortably in the crook of his neck. His thumb ran across his jawline and for a second Reid almost felt lightheaded.

The hardest part was not knowing if Morgan realized what he was doing to him or not.

Morgan dropped a hand, grabbing Reid's. "I'm going to spin you."

"Don't - " Reid started but it was too late. Morgan lifted their arms above his head and gave him a tiny spin. He stumbled over his own feet, face flushing red with embarrassment, before Morgan caught him in his arms, his chest rumbling with laughter. "It isn't funny, I almost fell!"

"Hey now," Morgan's slowly laughter died down, "I thought you said you trusted me." He pressed their foreheads together, and Reid could feel him breathing he was so close. Reid licked his lips, staring into Morgan's eyes as he continued in a soft whisper, "I wouldn't ever let you fall."

 _"I knew we were bound to be together,_  
_Bound to be together."_

Reid breathed in slowly. "Derek."

"What is it, pretty boy?"

He didn't know what it was actually. The feeling in the bottom of his stomach that felt horrible and amazing all at once. That made him feel lightheaded and invincible all at once. Reid just knew it was there, overwhelmingly strong, because of Morgan. "I think I want to try doing something right now."

Morgan lifted an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what it is?"

Reid could feel Morgan's hand slipping up his neck, resting on his face. "No."

"Okay," Morgan mumbled, stroking his thumb along the doctor's cheekbone. "Go ahead."

Reid knew if he didn't do it now he'd never get up the confidence to do it again. Without saying a word, he leaned in and pressed their lips together. Gentle and soft. A test of his emotions. Reid reached up with both arms, slowly wrapping them around Morgan's neck, and pulled him down deeper into the kiss.

The song ended with a click in the background but neither of them cared.

Morgan didn't fight it, he melted into the kiss and continued stroking Reid's face wherever he could reach.

Reid knew right then and there what the feeling was. They separated, and Morgan focused in on the other agent's lips. Puffy and red from where his had been moments ago. He tried not to smile, needing to know how Reid felt before he got caught up in it all. "Spencer," he started quietly, and the genius glanced up at him. "Do you - "

"Do I like you?" Reid finished knowingly, and Morgan tensed up against him, waiting. " _Honestly_?"

He watched as Morgan nodded, his body tight. "Preferably."

Reid smiled. Small at first but soon he was grinning like Morgan had never seen before. "Yes."

"Re - " Morgan breathed out, relief surging through him. "Really? Are you sure?" His hands were back on his hips as soon as the words left his mouth, pulling him closer. He wanted to kiss him again, he really did, but he knew there were still kinks that needed to be worked out regarding them. Right now this was enough, just being close to him. "I didn't influence your answer, did I?" he continued, looking genuinely worried at the thought. "Spencer, you don't have to say what I want to hear."

His smile was still there, unwavering. "No, I think you - " Reid glanced around, his eyes going from the phone on the table back to them " - just helped me to finally understand how I've been feeling for... kind of a long time, I think. I just never knew what it was until now."

Morgan pulled him fully into his arms, and Reid buried his face into his chest.

"I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Spencer Reid."

He could feel Reid smiling bigger against him. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with _you_ , Derek Morgan."

 


End file.
